Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are commonly used as displays for compact electronic apparatuses. This is because LCDs not only provide good quality images with little power, but they are also very thin. A liquid crystal display, generally, includes a video graphics array (VGA) interface or a digital visual interface (DVI). A high-grade liquid crystal display may include both the VGA interface and the DVI.
The VGA interface and the DVI can both communicate with a host computer via a display data channel (DDC), which is a communication channel between the host computer and the liquid crystal display. Each mass manufactured liquid crystal display is provided with a set of standard identification data called extended display identification data (EDID). EDID contains information such as manufacturer details, a timing sequence of the liquid crystal display, and maximum image sizes and color performances of the liquid crystal display. This data must be burned into the liquid crystal display before the DDC can be used.
Physical parameters of the VGA interface are generally different from those of the DVI. Likewise, the EDID for the VGA interface is, generally, different from that for the DVI. Due to these differences, typically, the EDID for the VGA interface and the EDID for the DVI are burned into each liquid crystal display at two different workstations of a mass production line. The liquid crystal display must be transported between the two workstations. This process requires suitable transportation equipment, and can be time-consuming. The efficiency of manufacturing the liquid crystal display is limited, and the cost of manufacturing the liquid crystal display is correspondingly high.
What is needed, therefore, is a burning system for a liquid crystal display that can overcome the above-described deficiencies.